gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzaki
Racial Origins The Kuzaki are Dwarves descended from the legendary Kuzak Goldhelm, the great king who discovered Kalam-Kuzanokiz early in the fifth age. Originally from the Southern Mountains of Keledrakus, The Kuzaki are related to the most of the Dwarves in Northern Parzifica. Political Structure The Kuzaki are ruled over by a king, Kimlaz Steeljaw, son of Gamliz, who is a direct descendant of Kuzak. Unlike other Dwarven kingdoms, the Kuzaki have no Council of Seven, and are ruled solely by the king. The King is considered sacred. due to his ancestry, and a few of the most devout Dwarves worship him. When the king is not at court, the city is ruled by his regent, Thoran, who is also the Kizhamibundanam (Dw. Lord of Smiths). Social Structure Most of the Kuzaki, like other Dwarves, are smiths or armourers, as well as miners. Unlike the other Dwarven kin, however, there are castes in the society. The main caste are the Mikazinamin (Dw. The Common folk). These are the standard Dwarves who dwell in Kalam-Kuzanokiz, and take the usual Dwarven occupations. The second caste, on an equal with the first, are the Mannizinimkizho (Dw. Dwarves who deal with Men), who live in the Outer City, above ground. These generally act as traders and hunters for those who live underground. Many often travel hundreds of miles to forage for food, or trade with distant peoples. Although the Mikazinamin frown on those who live on the Surface, it is understood that their task is a necessary one, and one of sacrifice. They therefore receive grudging respect. The final caste are the Dumamizanak (Dw. The Outcast). These are Dwarves who have been banished from the Under-city, for various reasons. Instead of wandering the countryside, they become Slayers, hoping to lose their life in honourable battle, or to redeem themselves. They generally hunt Giants, Trolls or Dragons, and many are wide-eyed and frenzied. They occupy their own sector in the Outer-city, the Dumakala, which is generally avoided by the other Dwarves. The Dumamizanak are considered the lowest of the castes, and both feared and despised by all other Dwarves. Military Structure Most Dwarves are trained in the use of Handaxes or Warhammers, and are skilled warriors. No standing army is kept as such, but Kimlaz ensures that each Dwarf takes his turn at guard duty, at least once a month. With the Orcish threat to the North and West, the underground tunnels need to be guarded. In addition, every able male is expected to go to war if necessary. Currency For the most part, the Kuzaki use Rhutalthian coins, and occasionally Salasian, to trade with those outside of their city. However, they also mint their won coins, for internal use, as well as with other Dwarves. Dwarvish coins are conisdered very valuable, and can buy a good many Mannish products. *'Kuzan'- 3cm diameter mithril coin, worth 50 gp. One face has the King's head, whilst the other has a picture of Kadaz-Ar. *'Nimbha '- 5cm diameter Gold coin, worth 12 gp. One face has the King’s head, whilst the other has a real diamond. *'Axehead'- 4cm high gold coin, shaped like an axe-head. It is worth 5 gp. One side has the King's head, the other has an intricate pattern. *Bizaki- 3cm gold coin, worth 1gp. One side has the king's head, the other a dragon. *'Moka'- 3cm Silver coin, worth 1 sp. king's head, and a hammer on the reverse side. *'Kuma'- 3cm copper coin, worth 2 cp. king's head, and a helmet. Kuzaki coins are generally round, and have the mottoes'' 'Zi Kian a Kuzak' (The Glory of Kuzak). They are purer than most Mannish coins. Appearance The Kuzaki average about 4’6 in height, and are very stocky. They have long beards, usually blonde or red, and ruddy complexions. The majority of Kuzaki wear chain-mail armour and helms when above ground, even the females. Housing The Kuzaki generally live in large underground chambers, one per family. These usually consist of bedrooms, living quarters, and in the majority of cases a forge. Meals are usually eaten communally in one of the many Great Halls. Dwarves are expected to extend their own houses in the case of an increase in family members, after requesting permission from the king. In the Outer-city, the Dwarves live in squat houses, built in a similar style to those in Rhutalath. Most do not have forges, but some have pens and stables for their beasts of burden. Diet The Kuzaki generally import everything they need, including meat, dairy products, fish, bread, etc. Additionally, they grow and cultivate their own fungus and plants, as well as fish in the underground lakes and streams. The Kuzaki prepare a drink called Gruga, which is a strong beer fermented from a fungus called Gruhalh. It is very strong, and bitter, and most mannish folk shy away from it. Worship Though not prone to worship, the Kuzaki do believe in gods. Their most important deity is Kumza (Dw. Kemwe), the Smith God who created the Dwarves. That said, there is very little formal worship, with only the priests themselves actively praying. More important to the Dwarves is Kuzak, the founder of the city. He is believed to protect the Kuzaki, and is often called upon in times of need, or before a battle. In addition, a myriad other ancestor spirits are called on in an hour of need. Stats ST: 5 CO: 15 QU: -5 AG: -5 PR: -10 SD: +5 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: -5 RE: 0 LU: -5 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 3 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 1 Smithing 1 3 Smithing 2 1 Caving 1 Mining 1 Appraisal 2 1 Evaluation 2 Stone Lore 1 1 Trading 1 Language: Khiza 7 Language: Common 6 '''Background Pts. 50' Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Dwarves Category:Kuzaki Category:Races Category:Ered Glos Category:Kazad-Ar